FALSA IDENTIDAD
by Teudesvintha
Summary: Aunque aparezcan Draco y Ginny, NO SE TRATA DE UN FIC ROMANTICO. ¿Por qué habran intentado asesinarlo? Descucbre el misterio
1. Introducción

FALSA IDENTIDAD  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
By Teudexvintha  
  
Sonó el despertador. "¿Ya era la hora?" se levanto aun dormida y se preparó un café. A través de la ventana podía ver como los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar la transitada ciudad. Era algo que pasaba por alto todas las mañanas, el paisaje de infraestructuras que la rodeaba. Bloques de pisos a lo lejos, casa bajas, personas que desde el alba ya corrían con el tiempo justo, un pequeño parque que atravesaban las madres con sus hijos camino de la escuela. Podía sentirlo, se sentía sola y su reloj biológico pronto se apagaría.  
  
Miró a la cama, una cama de matrimonio que solo usaba ella, nunca fue compartida. Vivía en un pequeño apartamento en la Londres muggle, donde la complejidad de sus formas de vida la cautivaban. Desde su segundo piso podía contemplar toda la calle que comenzaba aglomerase. Ya estaba el típico atasco de las 8 y se oía el ruido de las verjas comerciales levantarse.  
  
Termino el café y las tostadas, se aseo y vistió. Antes de dirigirse al trabajo paso por su despacho y recogió unas cuantas cosas, después se apareció en su oficina del ministerio.  
  
-Buenos días! Señorita Virginia.  
  
-Buenos día, Bob- Bob era su ayudante al que consideraba como un hermano- ¿ya dio a luz tu mujer?  
  
-Si, una preciosa niña, la llamaremos Alex.  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí en la oficina?- le dijo con un fingido enfado- ¡Anda, vete! Hoy la cosa esta tranquila.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Vio marchar a Bob, se veía tan feliz con sus quinta hija. Tenía 37 años y nunca había tenido una relación estable con nadie, ni siquiera en el colegio. Tenía amigos, y aunque a la mayoría los conoció solteros, ahora ya estaban casados y con dos o tres retoños. La vida no sonreía para igual. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a revisar historiales, la mayoría solo tenían desequilibrios emocionales temporales, una excusa muy usada para librarse de la cárcel.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta y se abrió. Era Robert su jefe.  
  
-Te necesitan, han llamado los aurores desde un punto cercano a la costa oeste de Escocia- Su jefe era un hombre bastante mayor, era un viejo verde, como le llamaba sus secretaria en la cafetería - Veta YA para allá, tenías que estar desde ayer allí.- cerró la puerta.  
  
Leyó rápidamente el pequeño papel que le había dado, lo único que mostraban eran las coordenadas, lo demás como de costumbre tendría que hacerlo ella.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Firmó la hoja de ingreso. Dejó que un celador acompañase a Mark hasta su habitación, ya no tenía nada mas que hacer. A Mark le había dado un ataque de locura, en medio de la calle se había puesto a gritar y amenazar a la gente, después de haber hablado con él, le tranquilizo; y ahora lo estaba ingresando en el hospital psiquiátrico con Fobia social.  
  
Vio como se alejaba en una silla de ruedas, mientras la verja de barrotes se cerraba. Le pasó el impreso a través de la ventanilla al enfermero y se alejó.  
  
Llamó al ascensor. Toda la planta estaba en silencio. Se escucho un golpe, un ruido de metal contra metal, chillidos. El celador llamó a los de seguridad, seguidamente el enfermero la chilló. Corrió hacía la habitación, Mark estaba destrozando la habitación y el celador estaba mal herido.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Le había costado bastante tranquilizarlo, pero sobre todo ponerle la inyección. Cansada, cerró la puerta de la habitación. Camino lentamente por el pasillo, cuando oyó una conversación de una de las habitaciones abiertas.  
  
-¿Dónde esta?- era una voz masculina y amenazadora.  
  
-¿Quién eres? Y mi elfo domestico ¿Dónde esta? Hagggg!, ¡Suéltame!  
  
En ese momento entró en la habitación, y encontró a un hombre de color ahogando al paciento con la almohada. El hombre se sobresaltó y desapareció.  
  
Ella se acerco al paciente y le quitó la almohada, no podía creerse quien era el que estaba ingresado en el hospital Psiquiátrico de Londres. Él era...................  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
N/A: Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Este es un fic nuevo. De momento no hay ningún personaje específico 8eso creo) y no va a ser un fic romántico. Decidme que os parece. 


	2. Capítulo 1

FALSA IDENTIDAD  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
By Teudexvintha  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Se acerco al paciente y le quitó la almohada, no podía creerse quien era el que estaba ingresado en el hospital Psiquiátrico de Londres. Él era..................., no podía ser. No lo había vuelto a ver desde su graduación, pero lo mas extraño era q estuviera ingresado allí.  
  
Nada mas quitarle la almohada de la cara el chico se irguió y la cogió por el cuello aplastando la traquea. Comenzó a golpearlo pero la falta de oxigeno la debilitaba. Intentaba respirar pero no llegaba oxigeno a sus pulmones. El histerismo se estaba apoderando de ella, no quería morir. La vista se le nublaba y el color de su cara cambió. Solo quería sobrevivir.  
  
De repente cayó al suelo. Aspiro sonoramente y tosió. El aire volvía a inundarle los pulmones. Miro a su alrededor y vio al celador q había reducido al paciente y ahora yacía desmayado en el suelo. Se levanto frotándose la garganta, nunca había pasado tanto miedo.  
  
El celador lo colocó en la cama y lo ató a ella. Era extraño verlo en aquella situación, era la última persona a la que se hubiera imaginado verlo en aquella manera.  
  
-¿Qué a pasado?- le pregunto el celador.  
  
-No lo sé. Vi a un hombre intentándolo asfixiar y cuando entre desapareció. Después me acerque a él y le quite la almohada, entonces me atacó.  
  
-Le diré a los aurores que rastreen la desaparición. No debería acercarse a este tipo de pacientes, son muy peligrosos; este en concreto este, mato a su padre.  
  
Lo miró detenidamente desde la puerta. Seguía sin poder creerselo.  
  
-¿Quién es su médico?  
  
-Ahora mismo a ninguno, pero a pasado por mas médicos que la mismísima reina.  
  
-Me gustaría ver los historiales.  
  
-Tendrá que hablar con el jefe de psiquiatría.  
  
-Bien, gracias.  
  
Lo miro una última vez mientras se frotaba la garganta.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
De nuevo el despertador. Todos los días la misma rutina. Era una vida monótona. Las farolas comenzaban a extinguirse con los primeros rayos solares. Ella no sería la única que comenzaba la rutina, la vecina de arriba la comenzaba con aspiradora en mano, como tocaba cada dos días. Miro su apartamento. De niña era casi todo aquello q había soñado tener, pero ahora visto con sus ojos era algo frío y distante, latente en su interior hasta que pudiese encontrar aquello que le faltaba. Miro a su reloj, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Entró en su despacho. Sobre su escritorio había tres cajas llenas de diagnósticos. Se asomo al pasillo y le pregunto a Cordelia:  
  
-¿Y todas esas cajas?  
  
-Las trajo un repartidor esta mañana dijo que eran del Hospital psiquiátrico de Londres. No dijo nada mas.  
  
-Gracias Cordelia.  
  
Entró en su despacho y cerro la puerta.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta 5, una planta oculta para todos los muggles. Camino hacia la habitación 595. no tenía sentido nada de lo que había leído, cada psiquiatra le había dado un diagnostico diferente. Había leído diagnósticos que iban desde la típica depresión hasta la demencia, pasando por trastornos bipolares e infantiles, ansiedad, adicciones, fobias, estrés e incluso psicosis. No tenía sentido ninguno.  
  
Llego ante la puerta de la habitación 595, llamó a la puerta, no quería enfadarle por una falta irrespetuosa como se lo tomaban muchos pacientes. Se oyó decir: "Adelante". Entro en la habitación y lo encontró de espaldas, mirando a la ventana.  
  
-Hola, soy..  
  
-Se quien eres. Ahora vete.  
  
Despacio se acerco a la cama, dejando que el sonido de los tacones retumbara en las paredes.  
  
-Solo quiero hablar.  
  
-Mira el vuelo de ese pájaro. Casi nunca prestamos atención a lo que nos rodea. Ese pájaro es un ser extraordinario, con su poco peso y sus plumas puede elevarse en el aire.- se levanto de la cama, aun sin mirarla, y se acerco a la ventana embarrotada.- Mira a todos esos muggles, su forma de vivir y de pensar. Son capaces de vivir sin magia en un mundo que destruyen cada día para su comodidad diaria.- levanto un mano y movio los dedos- ¿No es fascinante? Podemos mover los dedos de una mano si ni siquiera decirlo solo pensarlo. Es extraordinario , ¿no crees?  
  
-Si, es extraordinario lo que tenemos alrededor, pero casi siempre estamos demasiado ocupados como para poder admirarlo.  
  
LA miro por primera vez. Sus ojos tenían el mismo color que siempre había visto, pero ahora eran unos ojos tristes. Durante unos instantes sintio el miedo recorrerle el cuerpo y un frío apoderarse de su interior. El chico se sento en el borde de la cama aun observándola.  
  
-¡Vamos pregunte! ¿No quería hablar?- lo dijo casi en un susurro.- Agamos un cosa, usted me pregunta y después le pregunto yo, una vez cada uno ¿Vale?  
  
-Vale. Empiece.  
  
-¿Cuál es el apellido que usa ahora? Y no me mienta.  
  
-Weasley. Me toca.  
  
-Adelante.  
  
-¿Por qué le ingresaron? Y no me conteste porque esta loco.  
  
-Me encerraron aquí por librar a la humanidad de un problema.  
  
-¿Qué problema?  
  
-Weasley me toca a mí. ¿Vive sola?  
  
-Si. ¿Pero porque me hace estas preguntas?  
  
-Me gusta saber las vidas de los demás. ¿Tiene novio? - Virginia iba a protestar, le había hecho dos preguntas seguidas, pero él contesto a lo que pensaba- Usted me ha preguntado inconscientemente porque le preguntaba todo eso, y eso es una pregunta así que es mi turno, conteste.  
  
-No. ¿Qué problema?  
  
-Lucius Malfoy. ¿Por qué esta sola?  
  
-No lo sé- comenzaba a incomodarse con esas preguntas, ni su madre le hacía esas preguntas.  
  
-Si que lo sabe, así que conteste.  
  
-Quizás porque no tengo suficiente tiempo libre para salir, y el poco que tengo lo aprovecho en descansar.- Lo miró a los ojos, esa respuesta le había servido, era su turno- ¿Qué paso con Lucius Malfoy, su padre?  
  
-Yo no lo llamaría padre, solo era un hombre que estaba en casa y de vez en cuando trataba a mi madre. Lo que paso fue que......lo mate. ¿Eres desdichada, o te sientes desdichada?  
  
-No, soy feliz.¿Por qué....  
  
-¿Entonces por qué lloras cuando estas sola? Puedo verlo en tus ojos.  
  
-Me toca a mí, como bien dijiste antes. ¿Por qué mataste a Lucius Malfoy?  
  
-Las lagrimas caen, caen, caen, caen, caen, y caen; y todas van al mar. Las lagrimas caen, caen, caen, caen, caen, y caen; y todas van al mar. Las lagrimas caen, caen, caen, caen, caen, y caen; y todas van al mar. Las lagrimas caen, caen, caen, caen, caen, y caen; y todas van al mar.  
  
Draco Malfoy se había tumbado sobre su cama y no dejaba de repetir esa palabras. Virginia se levanto y salió de allí lo antes posible, un sentimiento tenebroso había nacido en su interior.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
N/A: Perdonen la tardanza, pero es que nada mas terminar los estudios me fui a canarias y hace una semana que volví y me puse a terminar este capítulo. Puede que sea un poco lío, pero solo hay que leerlo con tranquilidad y los diálogos son fáciles porque solo hablan dos personas así que no creo que confundan a los personajes. Como ya dije anteriormente, esto NO ES UN FIC ROMÁNTICO aunque aparezcan Ginny y Draco, OK? Bien. Y ahora los r/r:  
  
Usagi-hk: Gracias por tu r/r. Y no te preocupes ahí tienes la continuación. Todos esas pequeñas descripciones que hace ella desde su casa ya se vera el porque mas adelante, creo que es una parte esencial, aunque pequeña. A ver que te parece este primer capítulo, y espero que te guste.  
  
Rinoa: Bueno, con respecto a tu primera pregunta, creo que se ve contestada en el fic. Y respecto a tu segunda pregunta, se contesta en la introducción, justamente después de despedirse de Bob. Y si sigues sin encontrarlo ya te lo diré, en el próximo capitulo que no se cuando será. Gracias.  
  
Gen Potter: Aquí en este capi ya sabes quien es. Si eres fanática de Draco, hasta el punto de amarlo, te diré un cosa, no te fíes de las apariencias, y por supuesto no me pegues por maltratarlo de esta manera. Gracias por el r/r.  
  
Muchas gracias a todo aquel que dejo r/r, y también a todo aquel que lo leyó pero no dejo. Adiosito. 


End file.
